Relius Clover
Summary Relius Clover, also known as the Puppeteer, and the One as one of the Ten Sages, is Carl Clover and Ada Clover’s father, and Ignis Clover’s husband. He was a colonel in the Engineering Department for the World Void Information Control Organization, and worked alongside Yūki Terumi and Hades: Izanami. He is a playable character starting with BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend. Relius is the twisted, evil mirror image of his son Carl. While he is calculating and courteous like his son, he is cold and utterly devoid of empathy. His only true care in the world is his research. Relius is even willing to go so far as to kill gods for the sake of science – a curiosity which Terumi just so happened to pique. Carl, his son, hates him for taking Ada and his mother away, and spends a majority of his travels in pursuit of Relius. During Noel Vermillion’s story in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Relius attempted to kidnap her in order to 'examine' her, and he had gotten a hold of Arakune at the end of his respective story. He did not hesitate to attack his own son when confronted by him. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B Name: Relius Clover, The Puppeteer, One Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Likely in 30s to 40s. Classification: Human, Puppeteer, Scientist, Alchemist, Magician, Leader of the Ten Sages, Member of Immortal Breaker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Ars Magus, Magic and Alchemy User, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Arakune and Izanami), Immortality (Type 1 and 5; Due to being an observer, he cannot die by conventional means), Body Control, Explosion Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Teleportation (Was capable of teleporting inside Kokonoe's world), Invulnerability (Is immune to conventional weapons due to existing outside of Logic), Acausality (Type 1; Is unaffected by the effects from a Phenomena Intervention, which can reset an entire timeline), Telekinesis, Summoning (Can summon Ignis), Cyborgization, Status Effect Inducement (Can bind others through different means), Energy Projection, Gravity Manipulation (Should scale from Nine), Statistics Reduction, Time Stop (Capable of solidifying space), Sleep Manipulation (Superior alchemist than Cipher who can put people to sleep by a mere touch), Information Analysis, Extrasensory Perception, Aura (Capable of sensing and analyzing souls. Mai stated that Relius has fearsome aura), Creation, Forcefield Creation, Absorption (Superior alchemist than Cipher who can create barrier that absorbs opponent's strength), Paralysis Inducement (Can paralyze Mai), Transmutation, Earth Manipulation (Superior alchemist than Cipher who can manipulate earth and change shape of the objects), Power Nullification (Nullified Spinner's magic circle), Biological Manipulation, Sealing (Should be able to use Infinite Gravity), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (Has a near perfect copy of a Nox Nyctores in the form of Ignis, which can damage the soul, negate any form of recovery, even when reality itself is warped by a multiversal entity), Instinctive Reaction (Nox Nyctores and Legacy Weapons fights, moves and warns the user on their own without any consent), Enhanced Senses (Can sense people coming nearby), Perception Manipulation (Can synchronize someone's eyes with his own), Fear Manipulation (Paralyzed Noel by sheer fear by his presence, as well as Makoto), Invisibility (Ignis can go invisible), Telepathy (Capable of looking inside someone's mind), Dimensional Travel (Traveled to Kokonoe's artificial world), Hacking (Hacked Kokonoe's systems), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his speed), Data Manipulation (Was able to manipulate the data of Rachel's Castle), Space-Time Manipulation (Can manipulate the seams of space and time), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Quantum Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Can create Phenomena Interventions due to being an Observer), Resistant to following: Empathic Manipulation (The Nox Nyctores can shut down the user's emotions), Transmutation (As a chosen, he's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Power Mimicry (Vision couldn't replicate his ability), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Quantum Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Unaffected by the Embryo's phenomena intervention), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Technological Manipulation (Unaffected by Izayoi shutting down technology), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As one of the most powerful mages in existence, he should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from these effects), Power Nullification (Able to use abilities while in front of Celica), Law Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, and Light Manipulation (Exists outside of Logic, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and two great origins), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Could withstand Yukianesa's strikes, which can freeze Azrael and erode away life), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration negation, and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax), Physics Manipulation (Could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation, and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Illusion Creation (Was capable of seeing through the illusions made by the embryo to the point that he was capable of finding Nine's actual location), Power Nullification (Is able to use his powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Explosion Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation (Was able to withstand Bolverk, which can pierce through space) and Chaos Manipulation (Resists boundary which turns everything to spiraling chaos) Attack Potency: Small Planet level (Comparable to Valkenhayn and far above the likes of Naoto Kurogane and should be able to casually kill him) Speed: At least''' FTL''' (Can keep up with Hakumen and Terumi) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Small Planet Class Durability: Small Planet level (Able to take a hit from Clavis) Stamina: Very High given Blazblue standards. Range: Tens of Meters with Ignis and Puppet Hands Standard Equipment: Detonator: Ignis Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. The best alchemist in the world, surpassing Trinity and has comparable knowledge to Nine when it comes to magic. The first of the ten sages and capable of creating artificial humans such as Embryo Storage and Prime Fields seemingly in casual manner. Weaknesses: Overconfident at times. Gallery Relius_Clover_(Emblem,_Crest).png|Relius' emblem relius csexnd.png|Relius' Continuum Shift portrait relus cppp.png|Relius' Chronophantasma portrait relustory.png|Relius' story portrait relius chbi.png|Relius' chibi portrait reliussprite.png|Relius' sprites relius pre bar.png|Relius' pre-battle portrait Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Scientists Category:Male Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Alchemists Category:Puppeteers Category:Magicians Category:Magic Users Category:Leaders Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Biology Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Earth Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Summoners Category:BFR Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Negation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Mind Users Category:BlazBlue Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Perception Users Category:Fear Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telepaths Category:Hackers Category:Data Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Information Users Category:Memory Users Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Concept Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5